


Chrysalis

by girl-in-a-zorro-mask (rockhoochie)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/girl-in-a-zorro-mask
Kudos: 3





	1. Outside In

What is it you see,  
When I'm turned  
Upside down  
And  
Inside out?

You will see  
Everything  
You weren't meant to see.

What do you feel,  
When you touch  
This part of me -  
The meat,  
The raw pink,  
The tender flesh,  
The marrow?

You will feel  
Everything  
You're not brave enough to feel.

Here,  
Your fingertips -  
Once so much  
Like the touch  
Of velvet petals -  
Become glowing irons  
That seared your mark  
On my insides.

Here,  
Your mouth -  
Once the crier  
Of all of my perfections -  
Shifts to harbinger  
Of all of my malefactions.

Here,  
Your laughter  
Now fills with  
lamentation  
And your smile  
Now fades,  
Lost in translation. 

Here,  
Your heart  
Beats hollow  
And bleeds empty  
Into my trembling hands

Here,  
Your soul -  
Vagabond -  
Riding whispers of winds  
That skim and wake my skin  
As they spin you  
Upside down  
And turn me  
Outside-in.


	2. Unveil

Take it.

Everything that's left -  
the broken pieces  
marred smiles  
and unshed tears-  
Into those hands  
So much more worked and worn than these  
And sculpt  
Into what you believe  
You see

Siphon

This tattered soul  
And rotted heart  
And labored breaths…

Mend.  
Strip.  
Aerate.  
Pour into and saturate  
This fragile flesh  
With a look  
A kiss  
A touch…  
Caress the shadows  
Of this phantom form  
Into light  
And reach for the last  
Lonely  
Permeable speck.

Swallow every silent scream.

Then whisper  
my heart back into beating  
my blood back into pumping  
my voice back into speaking

Deliver me  
To the taste of your lips  
And the flavor of your name  
And everything you thought I was  
And unveil me -  
Renewed  
Reborn  
Into scaffolds  
of everything I can only be  
Because of you.


	3. Looking Glass

Bare feet on wet concrete  
She stares at  
Walls thick   
With bricks  
Of not enough time   
And too many mistakes -  
Peccadillos seeping from  
Rusted pipes  
And loose fixtures -  
One for every cold,  
Cracked,  
Square  
And they echo in infinity.

Reflected,   
Eternally   
On scratched mirrors  
Stands her image -  
Cracked and tarnished   
Haloed  
By billows of desilvered clouds -  
Residues  
of indulgence  
And poison  
And the film of venomous words.

Lipstick clutched in her pallid hand  
Blood red,  
Thick,  
Smeared across her lips,  
Dust and flecks of pale green  
Cling to strands   
Of her color-faded hair

She stands.  
I stand.

Rust-tinged water  
Washes sins away.  
A thin veil  
Of cotton blossoms   
Masks the cloy of   
well-worn threads.  
Crimson lipstick on my lips  
Glossed and layered   
Over the last…

Fist shatters glass

And ice cold soles   
Walk one step further   
And one step closer.


	4. Challenger Deep

I dream of you   
As I disintegrate  
And slip  
into the sopor   
Of your whispered words  
And nimble fingertips   
That warp and weft  
The silken promises   
Now surrounding me,  
Drowning me,  
In a sable solace  
Of cerulean sighs,  
And the fluorescent dark mire   
Of a burnt-indigo sky.

Floating,  
I dream of you,  
In this sea made from  
Dissonant chords  
And minor keys,  
Search the plumbs and  
Endless deep for you,  
Blindly   
Weakly  
Reach out and cry for you -  
For your figment form   
To redeem me,  
Absolve me,  
Lift me to ascension   
from this hadal zone  
and zero ground. 

But I sink  
As I yield   
My fruitless wish for you,  
Agianst the weight   
Of the longing  
And hollow hope for you   
As it Emerges within me -  
Spindling inside   
And through   
And around me,  
Cocooning me  
In the dragonfly wing-beat  
Of your eyelashes   
Against my cheek,  
And the warm, silent press  
Of your touch  
On the cold   
Lilac   
Bow of my lip.

I sleep,  
Dreamless   
As I take form for you,  
Whirled and whipped  
Through twilight swells where  
I forget you,  
Then wake  
And hatch  
And emerge   
without you,  
Before I take your hand  
At the surface  
And fly  
As the part of you  
That breathes in me.


End file.
